


Do you want me?

by Hiisisynti (Hiisilija)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisilija/pseuds/Hiisisynti
Summary: "You're easy, Lance," Keith said, hurting Lance a little bit. "You flirt with girls, but you do nothing. You pick fights with me like a third grader with a crush. It's much easier, flirting with girls, isn't it?"Lance didn't move. After staring at Keith for so long, he hadn't considered Keith had been studying him. Keith had been figuring him out."The world will laugh if you flirt with a girl, but what will they think of you wanting me?"





	Do you want me?

Lance was in mourning.

His rival, crush, and star of his fantasies was leaving the garrison. Actually, the hothead got kicked out. 

He should be grateful, really, he was next in line to be a fighter class pilot. But he'd secretly hoped he would wind up under the teeth of that short-tempered pilot. In all of Lance's fantasies, Keith was beneath him, up against a wall, or riding him---Lance was in control. Lance wanted to take that arrogant asshole and fuck him straight. 

But with Keith's personality, if anything was ever a remote possibility, it would be Lance handcuffed to the bed as Keith fucked him. 

That was fine. Lance was a sucker for bottoming---his collection of toys to partner is animated collection proved it. 

Now that the sucker was gone, he realized how far fetched his fantasies had been. How could he ever dream Keith would be interested enough, gay enough, compliant enough... 

How could he possibly allow his obsession with Keith to turn into a crush?

Lance's door opened despite being locked. Lance looked up to see the face of the hottest and sexiest boy he'd ever laid eyes on. His skin, jaw, face, eyes... 

"Keith..." Lance gasped, then cleared his throat. "How did you---what the hell?"

Keith held up a metal keycard. "I was recently in Iverson's office."

Lance swallowed. "So---so you stole his master key?"

Keith scoffed. "Iverson doesn't have a master key. That would be a security risk. But this one here had your building number on it. I took a risk."

Keith shut the door, locking it once again. 

After Lance got over the shock of Keith being there---at his door---he noticed his clothes. He's never seen Keith not in a uniform. He was wearing a long coat that covered his ankles to his neck. 

"... Why?" 

Keith bit his lip, his breath and body under an insane amount of control for Keith's standards. 

"I'm leaving. I have... I have some things to figure out. So, I thought I might find out if I was right about you."

Lance sat up completely, suddenly very aware he was on his bed. Did Keith know about his crush?

Keith rolled his eyes. "You looking at me and blushing. Your flirting and competition against me."

Lance swallowed, his breath catching. "My competition?"

"You're easy, Lance," Keith said, hurting Lance a little bit. "You flirt with girls, but you do nothing. You pick fights with me like a third grader with a crush. It's much easier, flirting with girls, isn't it?"

Lance didn't move. After staring at Keith for so long, he hadn't considered Keith had been studying him. Keith had been figuring him out. 

"The world will laugh if you flirt with a girl, but what will they think of you wanting me?"

Lance looked down as his feet. There was a long moment when Keith said nothing, then he laughed. "You are easy... That means I made the right choice."

Lance looked up, his face turning crimson as he saw Keith's hands on his tablet... The one he reserved specifically for animated pornography. 

"Keith! I---"

Lance stopped. Keith's expression was the same as when he walked in. He wasn't gloating. He wasn't yelling. He was looking. 

"The---the right choice?" 

Keith smirked, his eyebrow raising in the sexiest way imaginable. "Do you want me or not?"

Lance licked his lips and teeth, unsure of what to do with his mouth. "Do I---uh---what? Do I... Now?"

Keith bit his lip again. "Yeah. I told you: I'm leaving."

"Like, for good?" Lance voice broke. "You won't..."

Keith shook his head. "I have some things to figure out. And now, so do you."

"Keith... Yes, but... Keith..." Lance cleared his throat. "You knew? Why didn't you come earlier? You're leaving now, what good does that do me?"

Keith raised his eyebrow again. "Does it make you mad? Me leaving? Me attacking Iverson? Are you mad?"

"Yes!" Lance jumped up, his face an inch from Keith's. 

Keith smiled. "God, Lance. You... You're so easy."

"Shut up. Stop saying that," Lance said. "Why? How am I easy?"

Keith walked back to the desk where he'd discarded the tablet. He switched it on and flipped through it. 

"How did you know the password?"

Keith huffed. "You mean Shirogane? Your hero? I'm not going to look into that too hard."

Lance wiped the sweat off his palms. "Please, don't."

"Hm," Keith threw the table on the desk, turning around so Lance couldn't see him. Lance watched, mesmerized as Keith undid the belt on his coat, dropping it to the floor and turning around to face Lance. He braced himself on Lance's desk. 

Lance's entire body was on fire. 

Keith stood there, in the sexiest, most revealing outfit Lance had ever dreamed of. He was wearing a japanese schoolgirl outfit, like in Lance's collection. 

"Keith..."

Keith was wearing white converse with black laces over black socks that went up to his thighs. Keith was wearing a red lacy piece that cupped his dick... Fuck, it was a thong. Keith Kogane was wearing a thing and he was sitting on Lance McClain's desk. His chest was mostly covered with a white button up that stopped above his bellybutton, a red tie wrapped lazily over his neck; a vest thrown on over it.

"Good," Keith sighed. "I don't know much about this and I couldn't decide between the suspenders or the vest."

"Vest," Lance blurted. "I mean... Shit, Keith."

"Yes?" Keith taunted. 

"I don't know..." 

Keith jumped up from the desk, grabbing onto the lapels of Lance's jacket. He ground his member into Lance's hardness. 

"K---Keith!" Lance choked. That wasn't fair. Lance wasn't trying to get turned on... He just---Keith turning up so mysteriously had his gears spinning.

Then he realized... Keith was serving himself up on a silver platter.  He was offering Lance the chance to fuck him. Like, really, _really_ fuck him. Lance could have Keith between _his_ teeth, screaming for mercy. 

Not much had transpired since Keith had come to his room, but Lance was horny and looking at the most beautiful...

"Kneel." 

Now Keith was the one to be shocked. "What?"

"Kneel," Lance repeated, taking off his jacket and stripping off his gray shirt. He stood there shirtless, his erection becoming painful in his pants. God, if this turned out to be a prank...

Keith hesitated, but did as he was told.

Lance stroked his face, expelling a shaky breath. "You came here dressed like that because you knew what I would do to you."

Keith's chest started to heave and rock, his face turning red. 

"You haven't been punished for getting kicked out of the garrison; for leaving me."

Lance looked hesitantly down at Keith, his breath heavy and his face hot. Keith seemed to realize that Lance was waiting for permission... The okay to continue. 

"Yes, sir."

Oh, wow. Okay. 

"You know you have to be punished," Lance hummed. 

"Yes, sir."

Lance grabbed Keith's red tie, pulling him closer to Lance. 

"You---" Lance hesitated, then spit it out. "You've been a bad student, and a bad boy. We'll have to fix that."

"Fuck, Lance..." Keith gasped, equally shocked. "But... Yes, sir."

"Bad boys know how to get me hard..." Lance stroked Keith's bottom lip. "Good boys know how to take care of it." 

"Yes."

Lance tightened his grip on Keith's tie. 

"Yes, sir!"

"Take my cock out," Lance ordered. "I want to see your gloves wrapped around my dick."

Keith did as he was told, bringing out Lance's dick and wrapping it in those stupid gloved hands. Lance gasped at the feeling. 

No matter what he did, touching himself wasn't like being touched by someone else. He couldn't predict another person. The pressure, the tension, the flesh. Keith started to run his exposed fingers over the flesh. Lance's hips bucked. 

"Go ahead, show me what a good boy can do."

Keith's eyes flared, his sense of control returning after Lance shocked him. 

And when Keith's mouth wrapped around Lance, he knew why. Keith's mouth was heaven. It was warm and skilled. He sucked Lance with experience, bobbing his head and moving his tongue. Then Keith went down all the way, deepthroating Lance without a seconds hesitation. 

"Fuck," Lance hissed. "You've sucked cock before."

Keith batted his eyelashes at Lance. 

"What do you say?" Lance growled. 

Keith came off his cock, gasping lightly. "Yes, sir."

Keith swallowed his cock again. Every time Lance's head went down Keith's throat, Lance groaned against his will. 

"Oh, you're a slut, Keith."

"Y---Yes, sir."

Lance tangled his hands in Keith's hair, threatening to take control from the boy. "You love sucking cock."

"Yes, sir."

Lance moaned. Every time Keith came off his cock, he felt the loss of pleasure. But Lance was pretty convinced that if he hadn't, Lance would be coming down his throat. 

Lance watched Keith's breathing, the young hothead making eye contact as he deepthroated Lance. Lance waited until his eyes fluttered---meaning he took a deep breath. Then Lance shoved his cock down his throat and held it there. 

Keith looked back up at Lance, his beautiful indigo and gray eyes blinking. He started to move his tongue eagerly, trying to get Lance to come. 

Keith started to look a little panicked, so Lance pulled out. Keith sucked in a huge breath of air, precum attaching his tongue to Lance's dick. 

Lance needed to calm down, so he started to think. "Stay here, slut."

"Y---Yes, sir."

Lance wandered to his closet, relishing in the way Keith's entire body shook when he called him slut. Did he like it? It looked like it.

Lance came out with a set of handcuffs made from thick straps, like seatbelts. He put Keith's wrists in and tightened them, his sexy hands restrained, still in those admittedly hot fingerless gloves. Normally, these were slipped around Lance's ankles for 'alone time,' they looked much better here.

"Has the bad boy been sucking cock without me?"

"Yes, sir."

Lance knelt in front of Keith, humming softly. He ran his hand up and down Keith's massive erection. Damn...

Keith keened and leaned into it, his cock finally getting attention. 

"Did the slut get hard sucking my cock."

"Y---" Keith stuttered. "Yes, sir."

Lance stood, Keith mewling in disappointment. "Did Iverson punish you for fucking his cadets?"

"... No. No, sir." 

"And you know you can't be a good boy without being punished, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to be a good boy?" Lance asked, his erection throbbing. 

If Keith was at all afraid or stunned by this situation, he didn't show it. "Yes, sir. I want to be a good boy."

Lance shivered. "In that case..."

Lance grabbed his bound wrists and forced him to stand. He dragged him over to the bed, where Lance sat. Lance had never done this before, but he imagined he was a quick learner. 

"Over my knee," Lance ordered. 

Keith's entire body was flushed with a bright red heat. He quivered lightly, but did as he was told. 

Lance first massaged Keith's ass. It was soft and round, the skin a precious white silk that the red thong complemented. In a normal situation, the sight would make Lance want to kiss Keith passionately and hard. But this wasn't normal. He couldn't just kiss Keith like they were in a relationship.

"You have a beautiful ass, slut."

"I---Thank you... Sir." 

Lance smacked it, earning a yelp from Keith in response. Lance hit again, much harder. Keith's response was louder... And a lot more erotic. 

Lance started to gain confidence. He wasn't hurting Keith. Keith was enjoying this. And Lance was too. The third time, Lance hit harder, getting a gasp out of Keith. 

 _There_ they go. 

"You need to be punished."

 _"Yes, sir."_ Keith sighed out, his voice high pitched and singing. 

"The slut has been getting off sucking cock, and he needs to be spanked."

"Yes sir."

Lance smiled maliciously when Keith turned his head to meet Lance's eye. "What do you need?"

Keoth shivered on Lance's lap. "I need to be spanked."

Lance lowered his voice, drawing it out slowly. "How?" 

Keith closed his eyes, his ass shaking deliciously. "Harder. The slut needs to be spanked harder."

Lance felt Keith's words pool in his gut. That was more than he hoped for. Lance slapped Keith's ass, putting little restraint into it. Keith choked and screamed. Lance hit him again, on the other cheek, which he hadn't touched. Keith moaned louder. 

"Thank me," Lance ordered, bringing his hand down.

"Thank you, sir," Keith mewled. 

Lance dug his fingers into Keith's reddening flesh. "Thank me for the spanking." He slapped Keith, hard.

"Thank---Ah!" Keith took a minute to catch his breath---that wouldn't be necessary. Lance hit him again, watching a shiver move through Keith. 

"Thank you!" He screamed. "Thank you for the spanking! Thank you for punishing me!"

"Does it feel good?" Lance asked, slapping him again. 

 _"Yes,"_ Keith moaned the word, and neither of them noticed he didn't say _sir_. 

Lance could feel Keith humping against Lance's leg, trying to receive pleasure. Lance dug his had into Keith's ass, holding him still. 

"Lance..." Keith moaned. "I'm gonna---I'm gonna---"

"Is the slut gonna cum?" Lance asked. 

"Yes," 

"Good boys don't come without permission." 

Keith trembled, Lance's words striking every nerve inside him. "Please, let me come."

Lance moved Keith off of his lap, placing him on his knees on the floor. He knelt in front of him again, kissing Keith possessively. That was the first time he'd kissed him. 

It felt good. Keith's lips were strong and soft. His tongue was warm and gentle. The kiss was so much hotter considering they were both out of breath, panting and gasping from arousal. 

"Good boys don't come from spankings..." Lance groaned, his voice husky and low.

"Please..." Keith begged. 

"You want to be a good boy, don't you?" 

Keith looked up at the ceiling, trying to prevent the tear at the corner of his ey from falling. "Yes, god, but Lance..."

Lance raised his eyebrows. 

"Sir," Keith corrected. He began to move and shake his body, trying to achieve release with touching himself. "Please, sir. It---It feels so good."

"Fuck," Lance cursed, his mouth hanging low. He went back into his closet, his mind and body so high they didn't hear the groan Keith released. When he came back, he had a cock ring. 

Keith trembled at the sight, and he quivered at Lance put it on. As a teenager, Lance was always quick to finish, but he didn't want to. Not to mention, he had a thing for stuff like this.

"Did you---did you just have that ready?" Keith groaned, fighting to get his wrists free. 

Lance smirked, an idea forming in his head. He grabbed Keith by the binds again and brought him back to a standing position. Keith clenched his eyes shut as Lance draped him over his lap. He hadn't realized how red Keith's was. Lance was afraid to hit him again. 

Lance let his fingers graze Keith's sensitive skin, watching him tremble. Lance sighed. "Open my nightstand."

Keith awkwardly lifted his bound hands and opened the drawer. When Keith saw what was inside, he knew what to bring out. Keith wrapped his hands around the small bottle of lube and passed it back to Lance. 

Lance wet his middle finger, coating it in the slick substance. He used his left hand to slide Keith's ass open. The hothead moaned. Lance could get used to him like this. 

Lance played with Keith's hole, dancing his finger along the rim, watching it expand and contract around nothing. Lance thought he should taunt Keith a little bit, make him beg for it, but Lance knew they were both too out of it for that. 

Lance let his finger stay put in Keith's ass, letting the hothead started to push back into him. He could hear Keith saying 'please' under his breath, but Lance ignored him, focusing on his task. 

Lance pushed his finger tip downward, curling it faintly in the direction Lance always felt the best at. He grazed softly, hoping to pass of his search as gentleness. 

Keith gasped. "Ah, Lance... Please don't tease me."

Lance laughed. "Have you not been teasing me?" 

"I---yes. I'm sorry. Please, just---ah, _Lance_."

Lance smirked down at the image of Keith over his lap, his head craning to meet Lance's eye. 

He looked like someone in a porno. Like one of those people who pretended to be desperately horny to the point where you knew it _couldn't_ be real. 

On Keith, it was very real. Mouth open, eyes diolated, face red... Lance would hate to imagine how his face would look if he had a finger in his ass. 

Lance thought about the givers in those videos: sweat on their chests, jaws dropped, eyes lazily opened...

Lance stuck a second finger in Keith's ass---not wanting to wait anymore. Keith groaned and squirmed on Lance's fingers. 

Lance wasn't focused on Keith anymore, which was kind of selfish. But holy hell, he wanted Keith. He wanted him for himself.

Lance grabbed Keith, jerking him roughly off his lap, laying him on his back on the bed. 

Lance rubbed the skin on his exposed legs. "Take the cock ring off."

Keith hesitated, considering the command before he moved. 

"But don't come."

Keith gagged, looking terrified but taking it off. "God, hell, Lance---"

"Put it on me."

Keith waited again, then obeyed his orders. 

Lance rubbed his hands on Keith's chest, finding his sweet spot on his red nipples. 

Keith cursed. 

"Good boys don't cum because someone is touching their nipples," Lance scolded, his erection painful but his orgasm now impossible. 

Keith growled in frustration, too out of it to respond. 

"Are you a bad boy, Keith?" Lance asked, grabbing his tie. 

Keith keened and thrashed below him, "Wha---What happens to bad boys?"

Lance leaned down, biting Keith's nipple, making the hothead scream. "They get fucked roughly, then slowly by a toy until they cum so much they wish they'd just held it in... Then they get fucked again."

Keith sobbed. "Lance, please..."

"Please?"

"Let me come! Please! God!" 

Lance looked down at Keith, making his intention's clear. "I guess some boys don't stand a chance."

Keith clenched his eyes shut, showing no indication that he heard Lance other than the automatic release of his cum between them. 

Lance leaned down, hovering over Keith's shattered body. 

Keith blinked up at him. "Lance, I---I don't want---"

"I know," Lance gasped, he went to far. Keith was through. Lance dragged his knuckles around, brushing Keith's skin. "Me neither, let's get this crap off you."

Keith took off his tie and vest while Lance stripped him off those long socks. It took a while to get the shoes off, but he managed. 

Lance loved Keith's skin... And it was so much more accessible to him. Lance kissed is way up Keith's ankles to his thighs. It gave Keith the time he needed to settle down.

When Lance entered him slowly, Keith let out a single tear. Lance rocked into him like that, his erection painful with the ring but the look on Keith's face...

Lance moved slowly, completely wrecking Keith two more times as he kissed and sucked and fucked his perfect ass. Keith was red and gasping, his eyes closed as Lance took the ring off, coming in Keith's ass. 

Lance fell on top of Keith without grace, still inside the young man. 

When he fell asleep, Keith was sobbing quietly, brushing is hair. 

When he woke up, the hotheaded bastard had left without a word. And Lance wouldn't see him again for a very long time. 


End file.
